creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arms
It all began under a week ago at my friend's house, two of my friend, my friend's brother, and I was getting ready to watch a new horror film. Since we saw it on the movie website we usually went on we decided to watch the new Slenderman film, the opening was perfect everything I would of hoped for. About half way through the movie we were laughing after, let's call him friend A for now, squealed and jumped into my lap. Friend B: "Want me to close the door so he doesn't come out and attack you." He carried on to close the door enough for it to lock in place as I heard it. I noticed that the movie froze and started to buffer so we took it as an opportunity to pause the video and go refill our drinks and get more food, as I was the last on out the room I knew the door was still shut. As I got into the kitchen friend A asked me to go get his cup as he forgot it so I was like fine and walked back into living room and grabbed the cup. However, after picking up the cup I noticed the the door which was closed was now fully open. It felt like my heart stopped and the insides of my body froze up, I started to walk backward to get to back to the kitchen. "Um, friend B, can you come in here for a sec?" He followed me into the living room. "What?" he questioned "Look at the door..." I replied, "What the hell, I shut that door. Did you open it?" He asked. "Do I sound like I opened it!" I suddenly noticed the screen the movie was frozen on flickered a bit and for a moment where Slenderman was In the wood by the child I saw two bigger arms grabbing him as if he was clay. The trees also looked as if they have all been blown back and burnt as if they were in a nuclear explosion and then it turned back to normal. The image stayed in my head for the rest of the day. However, I remembered it again the other night. I woke up this mourning probably round 4 or 5 as it was still dark but starting to get brighter, I felt as if my covers were on my neck slowly constricting, I had the same feeling as before as I noticed that my covers were only up to my knees. I opened my eyes more just to see a pair of green eyes staring at me, a large spiked teeth smile and the arms which were grabbing my neck. I started to panic as the eyes stared into my own making me insane, I still remember them, the way they looked at me I still feel as they're staring at me now. Even though it was trying to kill me I had to look at it even more, I don't know why it just felt as if I had to see something.I grabbed my curtains and pulled them open as the mourning sun rays shined through the gap I saw it. His face was clawed to the point of it skull was visible, his torso seemed as it was peeling away and the arms, they were the worst part, just gore and bone. He also looked burnt in a way. As the sun light touched his skin he started to burn and smoke and his body just evaporated instantly. I hoped that killed him but by the look at the burns it seems like this wasn't the only time it happened. I'm now staying over at my friends, we no longer watch horror movies and we dare not speak of what happened. Category:Beings